moviepediafandomcom-20200222-history
Madagascar 4: Asia Getaway
Madagascar 4: Asia Getaway is a upcoming 2018 American 3D computer-animated action comedy adventure film, produced by DreamWorks Animation and distributed by Universal Studios. It is the fourth installment of the Madagascar series and a sequel to ''Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted. ''It is also the Second in the series to be released in 3D. The film is directed by Eric Darnell, Tom McGrath, and Conrad Vernon. It made its world premiere at the 2018 Cannes Film Festival on June 17 2018. It stars Ben Stiller, Chris Rock, David Schwimmer, Jada Pinkett Smith, Sacha Baron Cohen, Cedric the Entertainer, Andy Richter, Jessica Chastain, Adam Scott, Taraji P. Henson, Terry Crews, and Vince Vaughn. Cast * Ben Stiller as Alex, a lion. * Chris Rock as Marty, a zebra and Alex's best friend. * David Schwimmer as Melman, a giraffe, another of Alex's friends and Gloria's love interest. * Jada Pinkett Smith as Gloria, a hippopotamus, another of Alex's friends and Melman's love interest. * Sacha Baron Cohen as King Julien XIII, a ring-tailed lemur. * Cedric the Entertainer as Maurice, an aye-aye. * Andy Richter as Mort, a mouse lemur.. * Tom McGrath as Skipper and Aba the hyena * Vince Vaughn as Mr. Drake Begum the Animal Hunter * Jessica Chastain as Gia, an Italian jaguar and Alex's girlfriend. * Bryan Cranston as Vitaly a Russian Siberian tiger. * Adam Scott as Calvo the black panther. * Terry Crews as Mao the Asian elephant. * Drew Barrymore as Ria the red and green macaw and Skipper´s love interest * Mark Wahlberg as Theo the otter. * Taraji P. Henson as Kaya the okapi and Marty's love interest * Chris Miller as Kowalski, one of Skipper's right-hand men. * Christopher Knights as Private. * Conrad Vernon as Mason and Chinese man. * Karan Brar as Ishan an orphan Indian boy and Begum's impoverished young assistant. * Martin Short as Stefano an Italian sea lion. * Vinnie Jones as Eddie the cat. * Jules de Jongh as Johnny the cat. * Nick Fletcher as Joey the cat. * Eric Darnell as Benny the cat. * Daniel O'Connor as Mall security guard and Passua the hyena. * Danny Jacobs as Rocky the Indian rhino and Bayo the hyena. At the film's end credits * Ben Stiller as Alex * Chris Rock as Marty * David Schwimmer as Melman * Jada Pinkett Smith as Gloria * Adam Scott as Calvo * Terry Crews as Mao * Vince Vaughn as Mr. Drake Begum * Sacha Baron Cohen as Julien * Cedric the Entertainer as Maurice * Andy Richter as Mort * Tom McGrath as Skipper and Aba * Drew Barrymore as Ria * Mark Wahlberg as Theo * Taraji P. Henson as Kaya * Chris Miller as Kowalski * Christopher Knights as Private * Conrad Vernon as Mason * Karan Brar as Ishan * Jessica Chastain as Gia * Bryan Cranston as Vitaly * Martin Short as Stefano * Vinnie Jones as Eddie * Jules de Jongh as Johnny * Nick Fletcher as Joey * Eric Darnell as Benny * Daniel O'Connor as Passua * Danny Jacobs as Rocky and Bayo Trivia *At the DVD's Bonus Features, the film's theme song Party Rock Anthem is featured as a music video featuring clips from the film. Songs #Fireball: performed by Pitbull (at the opening scene of the film) #I will Survive: performed by Gloria Ganyor (at the start of the film's end credits) #Roar: performed by Katy Perry (during the film's final battle) #I Like to Move It: Performed by Danny Jacobs & Cedric the Entertainer (at the tail end of the film's end credits) #Jump in the Line: Performed by Harry Belafonte #Ain't No Mountain High Enough: performed by Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terrell (at the end of the film) #Lies And Rumors: performed by D12 #Best Days: performed by Matt White (at the film's end credits) #Home (from Alvin and the Chipmunks): performed by Chris Rock, David Schwimmer, Jada Pinkett Smith, Sacha Baron Cohen, Cedric the Entertainer, and Andy Richter (at the end of the film) Category:Upcoming Films